Primero y unico
by isa-kagamine
Summary: CARDVERSE-Inmortal, invisible a todos, completamente solo...y atado a un unico deber: encargarme del final de la vida, los seres humanos me conocen como muerte pero... solo a ti mi preciada reina te dire la verdad, mi autentica identidad... puedes llamarme Adam. USUK y 2P!USXUK


¡Dios mio! Hace tanto que no publico una nueva historia que sin querer me puse nerviosa y a pesar de tener por varios días la historia casi completa no la terminaba creo que a propósito… bueno cambiando de tema como algunos sabran en mi otro fic les había pedido pedido:

¿Cual fic les gustaría leer de las tres propuestas que hice? y como tuve distintos comentarios de distintos fic pues… comenzare con este.

Antes que nada este fic esta dedicado a:**Liz Jones Kirkland** (ya que eligió este fic y es una de mis más queridas lectoras. Espero que te guste)

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

-Este es un fic **USUK** y **2P!USUK** (unilateral por el momento, la razón ya la entenderán)

-Los personajes pueden ser un poco **OCC**

-Por si se preguntan ¿Quién demonios es Adam? Es el **2P!US** alterno que cree y aparece por primera vez en mi fic "llegar a ti"

**DISCLAIMER: HETALIA NI SUS PERSONAJES EN ESTE ME PERTENECEN EXCEPTO ADAM QUE ES MI OCC**

* * *

Era un lugar hermoso… un oasis oculto, difícil de decir en palabras excepto tal vez una como una visión de lo que seria el paraíso, con un hermoso lago cristalino, rodeado de arboles y la mayor cantidad distintos tipos de plantas y flores que pudieran existir en el mundo… pero totalmente opuesto a este ambiente brillante sentado en medio de tanta belleza y vida una atractiva figura solitaria de negro con el rostro cubierto suspiraba profundamente.

El viento soplo con más fuerza de la deseada levantando la capucha negra del joven y poder vislumbrar el rostro del desconocido; era un atractivo joven de unos aparentes diecinueve años usando ropas elegantes y lujosas predominantemente de color negro, piel pálida sin defectos, cabellos profundamente negros, poseedor de unos hipnoticos ojos color carmín y una mirada desinteresada.

Resoplo fastidiado el joven quitándose por completo la capa negra y apartándola al lado suyo.

Sin importarle el majestuoso lugar en el que se encontraba ni la tan maravillosa vista frente a él la mirada carmín del pelinegro simplemente se perdia en la lejanía.

-Que aburrido…-se dijo a si mismo la figura de negro.

Aquel ser se abrazo a si mismo sintiendo aquella familiar frialdad que despedia su cuerpo y cerro los ojos por unos instantes tratando de descansar, de olvidar por unos instantes todo…

_Completamente solo…_

_siendo inmortal…_

_teniendo por siempre la misma apariencia…_

_invisible a todo ser…_

_poseedor de la mayor cantidad de magia en el mundo… _

_poseedor de un don único… _

_un alma vacía, incompleta…_

_por siempre atado a un solo deber…_

Abrio los ojos y con un cierto fastidio levanto su mano derecha examinando con algo de curiosidad sus dedos…

-Extraño don…-murmuro con desinterés. Simplemente el tacto suyo incluso tan solo la más breve caricia podía ser capaz de acabar con cualquier tipo de existencia… ya sea humana, animal o incluso un ser hecho de magia, nunca le importo aquel don ni su deber de eliminar a los humanos… ya que siempre los desprecio al verlos como una simple plaga pero… lo que más le molestaba de ellos era lo que pensaban que era…

-Mi identidad…-resoplo fastidiado. Su identidad tan manchada y exagerada tan comúnmente representado como un monstruo, un ser oscuro, maligno y sin corazón por aquellos patéticos seres humanos… tan bien conocido como muerte…

El pelinegro entrecerró sus ojos por unos segundos para luego apretar su puño con fuerza al sentir aquella sensación conocida.

-Que molestia…-y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido se paro del lugar sacudiendo ligeramente la ropa y tomando su capa negra, había sido llamado, al parecer su descanso había terminado imprevisiblemente rapido al igual que siempre.

Levanto el dorso de su mano tratando de guiarse al lugar de su nueva misión, podía sentir el aura… aquel aroma a muerte pero…

-Extraño…-pensó muerte sintiéndose confundido por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Aquella aura que sentía… era diferente… se sentía extraña… era algo único…

Simplemente decidio dejar de pensar en eso y cerrando los ojos por unos instantes se traslado a su destino.

Al abrir los ojos y portando una expresión indescifrable en su mirada el pelinegro miro el imponente castillo para nada impresionado del hecho de trasladarse al otro lado del mundo ya que frente a él se encontraba la casa gobernante del famoso pais de Britania del reino de Espadas y con un largo suspiro al recordar su tarea aseguro su capa negra de nuevo sobre si mismo para dirigirse al interior del lugar.

-Al parecer es alguien de la nobleza…- se dijo a si mismo-que fastidio…

Si quisiera podía destruir las paredes para llegar a su objetivo y deshacerse de aquella molestia más rápido… incluso podía destruir fácilmente el castillo con todas las almas humanas dentro y asi se ahorraría problemas pero… tsk… maldito sigilo, con un movimiento de mano acciono una pequeña parte de su magia lo suficiente para atravesar las paredes de las habitaciones y trasladarse rápido.

Detuvo sus pasos al notar la conmoción en la habitación principal al parecer era: un nacimiento

-¿A quien se supone que debo eliminar esta vez?-

Con el ceño ligeramente fruncido enfoco su mirada carmín en los únicos dos candidatos en la habitación: la hermosa mujer rubia cansada y palida a la que atendían con cuidado las curanderas o al pequeño bebe solitario que sollozaba en su cuna sin nadie prestandole la debida atención.

Una vida más… una vida menos no le importaba, simplemente quería darse prisa y marcharse asi que con una expresión aburrida miro al bebe de nuevo esta vez con más atención.

Algo en el pequeño lo llamaba, dio un paso.

_Latido…_

-¿Qué fue eso?-el pelinegro se detuvo por unos instantes sintiéndose extraño.

_Latido…_

Ahora que estaba cerca, podía detectarlo… no era un aroma a muerte lo que lo llamaba hacia el bebe de cabellos color de trigo era algo… diferente… algo cambiaba… podía sentirlo.

_Latido…_

Parpadeo confundido al notar como la línea de vida del pequeño se extendia rapidamente… era la primera vez que sucedia en la historia

_Latido…_

Sintiendose extraño se toco el pecho… acaso… podía ser… siente… ¿calidez?

Al llegar al lado de la cuna del bebe lo pudo observar mejor, si es que fuera un ser distinto y no uno sin sentimientos podría pensar que tal vez era probablemente el bebe más lindo que había visto hasta el momento y para alguien inmortal habían sido incontables… podía ver como el pequeño entreabría sus ojitos ligeramente cansados por el esfuerzo de llorar para luego mirarlo tan fijamente con aquellos bonitos ojos color esmeralda.

Muerte inclino ligeramente la cabeza obviamente extrañado al escuchar el gorgojeo feliz proveniente del bebe.

-¿Me puedes ver?

…

…

…

No hubo ninguna respuesta excepto tal vez que solo el pelinegro veía como el bebe agitaba levemente sus pequeñas manos, pero solo por precaución…

Tosio, siendo franco en toda su existencia nunca ha tenido que interactuar ni mucho menos hablar con otro ser asi que con una mirada fría y sin expresión cosa habitual en él se inclino ligeramente más cerca del recién nacido.

-Nunca he tenido necesidad de presentarme… mi nombre es Adam

…

…

…

Sin respuesta de nuevo.

Aunque no mostro un cambio en su mirada algo dentro suyo, una pequeña y olvidada parte de su alma sintió una enorme decepción.

-Al parecer solo lo imagine y en verdad no me puede ver

Cuando Adam trato de retroceder y marcharse noto que el bebe buscaba algo con la mirada y al parecer confuso sin saber que hacer agitaba sus bracitos llamando que no podía ver, algo invisible y sintiendo algo extraño en él al notar como de los ojitos esmeralda del pequeño caia una lagrima el pelinegro se acerco nuevamente.

Por unos instante la mente de Adam se quedo en blanco, no sabia que hacer ni que pensar en verdad… ¿el pequeño lo veía o no? además su sollozo no le ayudaba aclarar su mente pensó fastidiado lo último no notando que el pequeño había sido calmado por la vista de una pequeña hada quien curiosa se acerco al pequeño y sonreía feliz al ser vista por el ser humano.

Al parecer había descubierto por casualidad a lo que seria tal vez el humano con el mayor poder mágico en la historia y un curioso don al ver cosas sobrenaturales…

-Su poder se sigue desarrollando… aun no me puede ver pero… puede sentir una infima parte de mi esencia…

Sus labias se curvearon en una ligera sonrisa

-Eres extraño

Por unos instantes y desobedeciendo a su mente acerco su mano a la del pequeño, algo lo llamaba… algo unico… algo….

Cuando sus dedos estaban tan cerca de tocarse… reacciono y dio un paso para atrás. No importaba la gran cantidad de magia que poseía ni la que tendría en un futuro lejano aún asi seria imposible escapar del final de su existencia al tocarlo.

Retrocedio de nuevo y se apoyo en una pared cercana mirando simplemente como tomaban al bebe en brazos dándoselo a la hermosa mujer ahora más estable.

Siendo invisibles a todos muerte asintió con la cabeza, lo había decidido… se quedaría el tiempo suficiente para averiguar la razón del cambio.

Elizabeth Kirkland sonreía al ver a su hermoso hijo en brazos inspirada o tal vez obedeciendo el curso del destino comento en voz alta.

-Te llamaras Arthur… Arthur Kirkland, de la noble familia Kirkland gobernantes de Britania.

Mientras que los humanos celebraban entre risas y jolgorio la nueva adicion a la noble familia en el rincón más alejado de la habitación Adam se abrazo a si mismo disfrutando aquella calidez… por primera vez…

* * *

Bueno espero que realmente les haya gustado, la verdad es que tenia que escribirlo o sino la idea se me olvidaría… el capitulo estuvo algo corto pero este solo tenia que ser el prologo asi que en el siguiente procurare hacerlo más grande.

Por cierto no se preocupen también escribiré el primer capitulo de _"__**ESMERALDA" **_pronto asi que espérenlo.

Y entonces… ¿qué les pareció? ¿desean que continue la historia?. Pues espero impacientemente sus review ya que me animan a continuar escribiendo y me dan ideas nuevas.

Hasta la próxima…


End file.
